stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Clint
|name = Clint}} Clint is the blacksmith living in Stardew Valley. He is very aloof and tends to spend all day away from other villagers. He has a crush on Emily and becomes nervous whenever she is present. Family Gifts Love "Yes! This is exactly what I've been looking for!" Amethyst, Artichoke Dip, Aquamarine, Emerald, Fiddlehead Rissotto, Gold Bar, Iridium Bar, Jade, Omni Geode, Ruby, Topaz 'Like' "This is a fun gift. Thanks!" All Mayonnaise, Apple, Apricot, Beer, Bok Choy, Cheese, Cherry, Chocolate Cake, Chowder, Cloth, Coffee, Cookie, Copper Bar, Corn, Earth Crystal, Eggplant, Fire Quartz, Frozen Tear, Glazed Yams, Ice Cream, Iron Bar, Jelly (Blackberry, Blueberry, Salmonberry), Kale, Omelet, Pale Ale, Parsnip, Pickled (Corn, Parsnip, Tomato), Pizza, Salad, Sashimi, Spaghetti, Tomato, Trout Soup, Wild Honey, Wine (Blackberry, Cranberry, Hot Pepper, Strawberry). Neutral "Thanks." Blackberry, Blueberry, Bread, Cactus Fruit, Coconut, Common Mushroom, Coral, Cranberry, Dandelion, Egg (Chicken and Duck), Fried Egg, Gold Ore, Grape, Hops, Hot Pepper, Leek, Milk, Refined Quartz, Snow Yam, Spice Berry, Strawberry, Wild Plum, Daffodil. 'Dislike' "*Sigh*..." Acorn, All Flowers, Celestine, Clay, Crocus, Esperite, Field Snack, Geode, Hardwood, Hematite, Helvite, Herring, Iron Ore, Jagoite, Mudstone, Oyster, Pine Tar, Pyrite, Quartz, Salmonberry, Spring Onion, Stone, Sunflower, Sweet Pea, Thunder Egg, Tulip, Wild Horseradish 'Hate' "This makes me depressed." Batwing, Carp, Copper Ore, Glass Shards, Green Algae, Iron ore, Joja Cola, Poppy, Rusty Spoon, Rusty Spur, Sea Urchin, Seaweed, Slime, Snail, Stone, White Algae. Daily Routine '|---Spring---|' Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday '|---Summer---|' Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday '|---Autumn---|' Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday '|---Winter---|' Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday (Community Center completed) Saturday Events Three Hearts After gaining 3 hearts, Clint will send you a recipe for "Algae Soup" in the mail. Reportedly, Clint can also send you a copper, iron or gold bar in the mail. The type of bar is randomly chosen when you open your mail. Five Hearts Reportedly, after gaining 5 hearts, Clint can also send you a recipe for "Algae Soup" in the mail at this point. (I recieved this gift at 3 hearts) Seven Hearts After gaining 7 hearts with Clint you will receive a recipe in the mail 3 Hearts Saloon, 7pm - 11pm, any weather Clint will confess he is not good at interacting with women and asks for the player's advice. Your response may affect his affection for you. * "Impress women with your strength and charm." +25 friendship points. * "Act crazy, to keep people guessing." +25 friendship points. * "Just act natural... be yourself." no change friendship points. * "Treat women the same as men" +50 friendship points. 6 Hearts (This event will not occur if you are married to Emily, or have seen her Eight Heart Event or Ten Heart event.) Entering town from Marnie's Ranch side will trigger a cutscene where clint finally asks Emily out. This cutscene will only appear if you've done the saloon heart event. (not sure about what time you need to do this, for me it was just a sunny day) Dialogue First Meeting "Er...hi. I'm Clint." ... "I'm the town blacksmith. If you ever need to upgrade your tools, I'm your guy." Regular "Yep, I'm a blacksmith."..."My father was also a blacksmith."..."My grandfather was a blacksmith as well. And yes my great-grandfather was also a blacksmith." "Today would be a good day to explore the mines... Who knows, you might find some rare ores." Questions I bet you can't guess what my great-grandfather was... -A blacksmith - " How'd you know? " -A silly clown - " Ahaha, good one! " -A sarcastic jerk. - " Wow. That was rude. I was just being funny and you took it to a whole new level. " Festivals Egg Festival *"Is there anymore food?" Luau *"I'm full, but what else is there to do besides eat"? Dance of the Moonlight Jellies *"I wore my special shoes tonight...no one noticed." Festival of Ice *"Emily starting helping me without any provocation...does that mean something? *gulp*" Gallery Clint_quest_mail.png|Clint requests the player's help through the mail. Clint.png|6 Hearts - Cutscene with Emily Clint_product_endorsement.png Clint_1.png Clint_2.png Clint_3.png Clint_4.png Screenshot (46).png|A letter located in Clint's room. He wrote it for Emily but never sent it out. It states, "Dear Emily, I know you only think of me as a friend. It's my fault. I'm too shy. I'll never have the courage to tell you the truth. That's why I'm writing this letter to myself that I'll certainly crumble up and toss in the corner." Screenshot (47).png|If you enter Clint's room and look in his drawer, you'll get all kinds of hints about his personal life. This includes "a stack of blacksmith aprons, some magazines, an old sword, and a picture of his mother." References